1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air bar for apparatus for drying and suspending a running paper web in an elongated housing wherein the air bars floatingly guide and suspend the advancing paper web of indeterminate length.
2. BACKGROUND INFORMATION
This invention pertains to paper web handling equipment having air bars for floatingly suspending a web and drying the material such as ink or coating on the web, while not permitting the web to touch any supporting surfaces as the web moves rapidly through the elongated dryer.
This invention is in the nature of an improvement over the paper web handling air bars shown in the following U.S. patents: Stibbe--U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,384, issued May 5, 1981; Stibbe et al--U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,323, issued May 6, 1980; Hella--U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,656 issued June 22, 1976; and Stibbe--U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,013, issued Mar. 25, 1975.